


Don't Leave

by Tangled_Dreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Dreams/pseuds/Tangled_Dreams
Summary: Quick one-shot from Kylo's POV straight after The Last Jedi.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Don't Leave

“Supreme Leader, General Hux wishes to update you on the situation.”  
Kylo Ren stood up and turned to the pair of Stormtroopers.   
“Tell General Hux that I will hear his report back on my ship.”  
“Yes, sir.” The Stormtroopers nodded before leaving the room.

Kylo examined what was left of the old Resistance base. Nothing but dust and old technology from his parent's era. He paused on the one point of the room where he had last seen her.

Rey.

A sudden mixture of feelings erupted in his mind. She had left him. The one person he was so sure that understood him. He had been so certain she would turn. Yet, she had chosen the Resistance over him. He knew their connection was something more. 

Kylo charged out of the room. Each step a reminder that the Resistance had escaped once again. Each step was one further away from her.

The salty air stung his eyes as he left the base behind. Ground troops were still searching the base and would be for some time. He didn't care, unless, it was information that led to her. She was his primary focus now that Luke was gone. Despite his hatred for his former Master, Kylo had still felt his passing. It was an empty, hollow feeling. Jedi were supposed to celebrate it. He was no Jedi.

The trip from Crait back to the Finalizer was short. No one dared to speak to him out of both fear and reprisal. This made him feel even more alone. Kylo tested the bond. Nothing.

The shuttle landed softly in the hangar. There was still chaos. Even after securing Crait, everyone was running around with a purpose. He promptly left the shuttle, ignoring the officer trying to speak to him. He needed space. Too much had happened.

The walk back to his quarters was automatic. Everything on board was of the same design. Endless corridors of dark metal and tiles that didn't quite stop the coldness of space from seeping in. Kylo's quarters were in a distant part of the ship, away from the main deck. It was free from most interruptions of everyday life on board.

The doors parted and quietly closed behind him. He walked over to his grandfather's helmet in the corner of the room. A sob escaped his throat and Kylo fell to his knees in front of the mask with the days events threatening to overwhelm him. After everything he had done, it felt like he still had nothing.

Kylo ripped off his gloves and stared at his hands.  
Was he really the monster he told her he was? Then why was he still alive, despite her opportunities to finish him?   
Clenching his fists, he looked up to the mask. Pleading to it, he asked, “Why do I feel so alone?”

“You are never alone.”

Kylo sprung instantly to action, igniting his lightsaber.  
“Hello, Ben.”  
Kylo was confused. In front of him stood a force ghost in dark Jedi robes.   
“Who are you?”  
The young man smiled, “Search your feelings. You know the answer already.”  
“Grandfather?” Kylo switched off his lightsaber.  
“Yes, Ben. It's me.”

Anakin Skywalker. 

Former Jedi who fell to the Darkside and became Darth Vader. Who had ruled the galaxy alongside the Emperor until his parents destroyed the Empire. 

Kylo wasn't sure what he was meant to feel staring at the ghost of his grandfather. “I have been trying to reach you.”  
“I know.”  
“Then why have you ignored me?” He asked impatiently.   
Anakin stared at the remnants of his old mask before answering, “You search for power and answers in the Darkside of the force, Ben. The pain will not disappear as long as you stick to this path.”  
“I have become as powerful as you were. I am Supreme Leader and the Resistance are all but finished!” Kylo exploded.  
“At what cost?” Anakin replied.  
“I...don't understand?” Kylo stammered.   
“Your feelings are conflicted. I can sense your struggle with the Force.”

Kylo turned his back to Anakin, walking to the window, “You know nothing about me.”  
Anakin sat on Kylo's bed, rearranging his robes, “The Darkside is the easy path. It took everything from me. My Master, my friends and Padme'.” His head lowered.   
Kylo slowly turned around.  
“I realised my mistakes too late, Ben. There is still hope for you.” Anakin stared at him intently.   
Kylo felt something he hadnt felt in a long time. Hope. That was a word that he thought he would ever hear. He went and stood before his grandfather.   
Anakin reached for Kylo, the same way his father had days earlier, “There is still someone out there that believes in you. Don't give into hate or you will be lost forever.”  
Anakin began to fade, smiling warmly at him.  
“You can't leave.”  
“I believe in you, Ben.”  
“Don't leave me...please.”

Kylo crawled onto his bed, curling up against the wall. His mind turning over the last words of his grandfather. Rey. Despite her initial reaction, she was the only person that had given him a chance. She seemed to understand his pain.

He had to make things right with her somehow, despite her ties to everything he opposed. There was no other way. The First Order would eventually find her and he would personally talk with her. 

As Kylo thought through his plan, sleep dragged him under. The emotional toll of the past few days finally catching up with him.


End file.
